


Humans Have to Stick Together

by ForsakenButFree



Series: In the Devildom [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenButFree/pseuds/ForsakenButFree
Summary: Solomon and MC are friends with benefits c:They meet after class for sex, that's it
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: In the Devildom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 238





	Humans Have to Stick Together

“Meet me after school,”

A request, a  _ command _ , whispered in MC’s ear while she walked through the hallway at RAD. She turned her head back, although she already knew the source. Solomon winked before turning back and continuing down the hallway in the other direction.

*snap*

“Hey, MC! Are you even listenin’?”

“Um, yes?” she said, quickly wiping the grin off her face.

“So…? What do you think? Am I a genius or what?”

“Yes, Mammon, totally,” she said, still not sure what he was talking about. It would be too much trouble to figure it out at this point and her head was foggy from anticipation regarding what she knew would be coming that afternoon (her).

“O-of course I am! You’re totally right. Hey, uh, what was that though?”

“What was what…?” But she knew what Mammon had noticed. She couldn’t tell anyone, especially not the demons, about her secret relationship with Solomon. Well, “relationship” might be too strong a word to describe what they had. “Two acquaintances who occasionally met for secret sex” would fit better.

“I saw that thing between you and Solomon. I don’t want you gettin’ all friendly with him. ‘Cause he’s not as nice as he looks,”

“Aww, are you jealous?”

“Wh-what? No! O-of course I’m not…”

“Sure, sure… Nothing is going on, okay? Don’t worry,” she said with a sweet smile.

The rest of the day passed without much excitement, save for MC’s growing anticipation for the end of the school day. After the last class finished, she made up an excuse to get out of walking home with Mammon. He protested until she planted a kiss on his cheek, which left him red in the face and flustered, and gave her an opportunity to duck out. 

She walked down two flights of stairs and through a hallway, heading towards a forgotten storage room for old desks and chairs. Solomon had found it a few months ago and had put a silencing spell on the room, so if anyone happened to pass by, they couldn’t hear a thing.

When MC arrived, she slipped inside the room without knocking. Solomon was sitting there, reading a book. He didn’t look up when she entered.

“Took you long enough to get here. You know I don’t like it when you keep me waiting,” he said, bookmarking his page and tucking the book inside his bag.

“I’m so sorry! I had to ditch Mammon. I think he might be onto us. We should be more careful,”

“Don’t worry. His brothers would never believe him,”

MC shrugged, making her way across the room to him. It was true that the demon had a reputation for lying and being generally unreliable, but he wasn’t as dumb as he might appear. No one else had noticed anything between her and Solomon in the six months they had been meeting like this, not even the angels. 

Solomon stayed seated and waited for her to approach, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. She set her bag down next to his and climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

“No more winking at me in the hallways, okay?”

“No promises. I can’t resist flustering you like that,” he said and leaned forward to kiss her. They skipped any sort of softness, passionately melding their mouths, tongues dancing together, needy and desperate for each other. Her hands were in his soft hair, his on her shoulders, holding her close to him. She felt his cock twitch beneath her and grinded on it, eliciting a soft moan from both of them.

“You’re impatient today,” Solomon said, pulling back from her lips. She nodded, already blushing from the kiss and a quickly growing arousal.

“Go on then, get off,” he said, and she obeyed. He stood, undid his pants, and pulled his erect cock free.

“Suck,”

Without a word, MC dropped to her knees in front of him and opened her mouth eagerly. If she was honest, this was her favorite part. There was something about having her mouth full of cock and seeing him stand above her, completely in control, that excited her like nothing else.

Taking her head in his hands, Solomon lined his cock up with her mouth and pulled her forward onto it. He started slowly, letting her get used to it before picking up the pace. They had done this many times before, and he knew just how much she could take, how fast he could go, how long she could hold her breath before it became uncomfortable. She swirled her tongue over his cock, tasting his arousal, and did her best to look up at him. 

It felt good - but not as good as her pussy would - so he released his grip on her hair and pulled out. A trail of spit connected the two of them for a moment before breaking. Gasping for air, tears in the corners of her eyes, MC  _ pouted _ . 

“What, you’re not satisfied? You’re such a slut for cock, aren’t you?” Solomon breathed, helping her stand.

“Just for you, Solomon,” she said, breath hitching as he bent her over a desk. When he flipped her skirt up and tugged down her panties, she gasped at the chill. He lined the tip of his cock with her opening and eased inside. He started slow, careful not to push her too hard at first. 

“Solomon, harder, please!” she whimpered, and he obliged, holding her hips in his hands as he slammed into her.

“Tell me how much you like my cock, whore,” he commanded, grabbing a fistful of her hair.

“Ah Solomon, you feel so good! Please don’t stop!”

His breathing was heavy now, his cheeks flushed. “Fuck, you’re so tight! You’re mine, MC. You’re not allowed to fuck any demons, only me, got that?”

“Yes, Solomon, I’m all yours, I promise!”

“Oh god, I’m close. Hurry up if you want to come too,”

MC slipped her hand down to her clit and rubbed, whimpering at the sensation. He wasn’t messing around; if she didn’t come first, she probably wouldn’t get to. The combination of Solomon’s cock and her own fingers quickly brought her close.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin. 

“Come on, be a good girl and come for me,” 

That pushed her over the edge and she obeyed, the world erupting in pleasure. She moaned Solomon’s name as her walls pulsated around his cock.

“MC, you feel so good, I-I’m going to come!” he cried, shivering as he released into her.

Breathing heavily, Solomon pulled out and stepped back to let MC stand up. He took a pack of tissues out of his bag and offered a few to her.

“Thank you. I really needed that,” he said, breathing settling, cheeks still pink from the effort and arousal.

“Anytime, Solomon. I needed it too. I’m  _ so _ stressed about exams…” she said, trying to smooth down her messy hair.

“Here, there’s a piece sticking up,” he said, stepping closer. He fixed the stray lock of hair, his thumb brushing her cheek. She froze, eyes wide, and felt her face flush. It seemed odd to her that this casual gesture felt more intimate than the sex. 

“What’s that look on your face, MC? You better not be catching feelings,” he teased.

“Of course not,” she said, shifting her eyes down.

“Sure. You’re so cute when you’re flustered. You had better get out of here. I’m sure Mammon is expecting you,” he said with a smile.

“You’re probably right…” she agreed, gathering her things and walking towards the door. Solomon typically waited a few minutes before taking his own leave to avoid suspicion. She hesitated at the door.

“Why don’t you walk with me today…?” she asked, trying to keep her tone steady and any hint of hopefulness hidden. She always got  _ needy _ after sex. Sometimes she just wanted someone to walk her home and be there with her while her feelings settled.

“I thought you didn’t want your demons to find out. You know we shouldn’t be seen together like this,”

“I know, I know. You’re right,” she said with a sigh.

He chuckled and stood up. “It’s fine, MC, I don’t mind at all. But if Mammon finds out, it’s on you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isn't too OOC!!  
> Thanks for reading! Kudos + comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> Stay safe y'all <3


End file.
